The present invention relates to an apparatus that controls the credits of a gaming machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game-credit control apparatus that removes and transfers game credits from a gaming machine to a redemption center at a location remote from the gaming machine.
It is known to remotely credit and bill usage of electronic entertainment machines, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,197,094 and 5,429,361. These conventional systems, however, require expensive technology such as modems or card readers, keypads, and the like. In small establishments having a limited number of gaming machines, it would be desirable to have a game-credit control and accounting apparatus that monitors multiple gaming machines using relative inexpensive technology. Cost savings to the establishment can be achieved through the relatively low cost of the control and accounting device as well as the reduced labor expense since employees may remain in a central work area and carry on with other duties while redeeming game credits
According to the present invention a game-credit control apparatus suitable for use with gaming machines each configured to store accumulated credits in response to a game and to transmit a counter signal of accumulated credits in response to receiving a reset signal is provided. The game-credit control apparatus comprises a junction box with junction ports, each junction port being formed for communication with one gaming machine, a credit controller with a connector communicating with the junction box, and reset switches. The reset switches communicate with the connector and selectively trigger a reset signal. In addition, each reset switch corresponds to one of the junction ports. The control apparatus of the present invention further comprises a payout counting mechanism communicating with the connector. The payout counting mechanism is formed to receive the counter signal of accumulated credits.
Additional features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.